Despondency
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Claire hears about Nathan's shooting on TV. She reaches Peter who she is thrilled to find out is alive, but she cannot be happy, Nathan has been shot. She fears she might be to blame, but she is not the only one to think this way. Post Powerless.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Despondency**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T**

**Notes and Spoilers:**_** Through Volume 2: Chapter 11: Powerless**_

* * *

_You once told me that you owed me your life because I saved your daughter's life. I never really bonded you to that promise, but on November 8, 2006 you came with a gun in your hand waiting to fulfill that promise._

_But you didn't shoot me did you? No, until now. So, I think you still owe me this favor._

_"When should I come to collect?"_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Claire Bennet stared at the TV. She could not believe what she saw on the screen.

She could taste the bile at the back of her throat, causing her tongue to burn. Gasping to breathe she clenched her cell phone and went into her room.

The phone rang for a few seconds without answer she worried about it going to voice mail when it finally picked up.

Claire began to breathe heavy into the phone as the all she got was dead silence on the other side.

Just as she decided she was ready to speak, the phone hung up. She immediately dialed the number again. Someone answered before. _That was a good sign right?_

The phone rang. "Answer!" she screamed.

On the other side, a man glared at the phone upset that someone was calling. Did they not know he was busy?

He kissed his brother on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry," the man cried. "I messed this all up. I thought I was protecting you. And the world from what I am. For what I almost did. And what I can do..."

He picked up the phone, and this time saw a name on the display. This time he answered the phone.

"Claire."

"Peter?"

"Yeah..."

Claire held her breath. His voice was low. So broken. So hollow. It must be true. Nathan was dead. Her father was dead.

"It's true..."

Peter closed his eyes tightly but the tears came. The tears escaped from his clenched eyes.

"All he wanted to do was the tell the world. About who we are. And he was killed for it."

Claire gasped and dropped the phone.

"No..." she whispered as she shook her head. "No..." "No!" she screamed.

She fell to her knees and cried.

"No."

She said it repeatedly, trying to convince herself that it was not true. But it was–wasn't it? She threaten the company and they paid her back; they sent her a message.

"No."

"Claire?" the voice from the phone called. "Claire."

Claire wiped away her tears and picked up the phone.

"It's all my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"They did this because of me. I told them. I told them. I told them..." she repeated, her voice breaking off with each attempt, "That I would expose them. And that is why..."

"It's not your fault. Claire."

Claire started to laugh hysterically. "It isn't? But but...we can save him...we can..."

Peter closed his eyes and thought of Claire. And when he reopened them he was standing in front of Claire.

Claire blinked in amazement. She did not even spare the time wonder how or why. Peter was here. She was not yet over the fact that her Uncle Peter was alive, and now Nathan, the father she just started to get to know, and to love was dead. It was crazy.

"Peter_?"_

Peter wrapped Claire into his arms and the two vanished.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Well, the title of this story, I think says it all. Dang show. I am so depressed. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Yes, it is a little short, but keep in mind that is an opening installment. Please tell me what you think.__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Despondency**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T**

**Notes and Spoilers:**_** Through Volume 2: Chapter 11: Powerless**_

* * *

_To survive in this world, we hold close to us those people on whom we depend. We trust in them our hopes, our fears. But what happens when trust is lost? Where do we run when things we believe in vanish before our eyes? When all seems lost, the future unknowable, our very existence in peril...all we can do...is run._

_ --- _**Mohinder Suresh**, **Volume 1: Chapter 15: Run!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Peter and Claire materialized, it was back in Peter's apartment.

"I hope," he said when he turned around.

He kneeled down and held Nathan's hand.

"Thank you Claire for coming could you get that bag for me."

Claire turned around a looked for the bag Peter.

"Did you hear me?" she asked.

Peter nodded.

"But I can probably do it too. And last time the blood of someone like us was used on Nathan, he was still alive."

Claire called closer. "But Peter my dad was dead."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad. The father who raised me. Was shot, was killed."

Peter closed his eyes. Both of her fathers were killed?

"Yes. A man that works for the company killed him. But Peter my blood brought him back.."

Peter turned to Claire. "You are like Adam. And I killed the virus with my bare hands. Nathan was to die by this virus in the future. But he died anyway. He told me Adam used him to get to me. And he was right. Am I supposed to mess with fate? First the explosion, the virus, now the bullet."

"And one time it was by Sylar."

"What?" Peter gasped.

He turned around and saw his mother standing in front of him.

"How much longer can we fight fate?" she asked. "And should we?"

Peter stared at her.

"You. Why should we even listen to you?!" Claire shouted. "You wanted to let Peter kill millions of people."

Angela did not flinch. "No," she said as she too kneeled by Nathan.

"I thought I was saving the world."

"By committing mass murder?"

"No.." Peter said as he stood up. "No." He walked closer to the window. "That wasn't the plan at all, was it Mom? You had a specific target in mind. Primatech."

He turned around and looked her straight in the eye.

_That prison. The prisoners. Bob and everyone who was in there._

Peter gasped.

_They will be here soon. The people responsible for Nathan's death. They won't let you save him. You must leave. Claire and I will go to Paris. As was the plan. Do you understand me?_

Claire looked at the two of them; it was like they were having this exclusive conversation and blocked her own of it. Actually, this statement was quite true.

"What is going on? What are you two talking about? Peter. I told them I would tell. This my fault."

Angela placed a hand on Claire's shoulders. "No, it is mine. I thought I was protecting you. I was wrong."

Claire pulled away. "I love my family."

Angela nodded.

"I know."

_Peter you must hurry. I am going to tempt fate this one last time. She will be all right._

Peter looked at his mother again, this time with an unsure expression on his face when he heard the sound of distant footsteps. He took the bag out of Claire's hands and wrapped it around his right wrist. Then picking up Nathan into his arms he vanished again.

Claire crossed her arms and stared at Angela.

"Where did they go? What did you tell him? I could save him."

"He can do it too. It is not safe here."

Claire stared at Angela as if she was crazy. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Angela fixed her blouse. "I know you do not trust me. I also understand that you really do not have a reason to. Still I have always had your interests in mind and I still do. Or are you going to jump out another window?"

"Maybe."

Angela smiled at Claire. "We both know that is not a good idea. You are a smart girl."

Claire turned away. "So smart, that I got my fathers killed."

"We all make choices in this world," Angela stated. "Each one has its consequence, but we must move on."

"How can you be so cold?" Claire asked.

Angela made a half smile. Both Nathan and Peter have asked her this question, and now so has Claire.

"We need to go. Now," she informed her granddaughter, as the locks of the apartment door started to rattle.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_So here is chapter two. I hope it was as enjoyable as the first. Please tell me what you think. Thank you to all that has left a review and to my friend SylarQuinto that helped me with the beta reading. I hope to have at least one more installment before Christmas:-)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Despondency**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T**

**Notes and Spoilers:**_** Through Volume 2: Chapter 11: Powerless, and Graphic Novel Chapter 64: Elle's First Assignment Part 2**_

* * *

"_And the angel said, 'Well you must have had a dream. And you remember it...Till the dream came through... Till the end of the dream...and the dream came true..."-- _**Stevie Nicks**_** -- Whole Lotta Trouble**_ **: The Other side of the mirror**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As the door knob rattled Angela extended her hand to her granddaughter.

"Now quickly!" she shouted.

"I can take care of myself!" Claire protested.

But Angela grabbed a hold of Claire's hand anyway and the two vanished.

The door opened to an empty room.

"We are too late," a male voice said. "They took off."

A woman stood behind the man.

"What do you expect after what you done?" she said. She buttoned a stray button from his jacket.

"What did you expect us to do," the first voice replied. "He was going to reveal to the world what we can do. That was unforgivable. Like father, like daughter."

The woman smirked and took a compact out of her left pocket.

"Bob, you are playing with fire. It is not very wise to mess with the Petrellis."

Bob did not give a verbal reply before turning around.

"They are not in charge anymore," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Peter rematerialized in a dark room. But the dark room had a bed and Peter placed Nathan on the bed and moved a near by chair next to the bed. He took the multiple supplies out of his bag, and placed a needle to his wrist and started a direct blood transfusion. 

He saw with his own eyes how Adam's blood worked on Nathan's burns. But he was still breathing then. He was still alive. But Claire said that Noah was dead and her blood brought him back. He wanted to probe Claire for more answers but there was not any time. Someone was coming. He could hear them floors away. The foot prints were on the ground floor–sounded the same as it did at the door of 1407. It was a power he must have gained from Sylar.

He looked down and watched as blood left his arm.

"Please," he cried under his breath. It had to work. It must. His mother was right they were fighting faith. Nathan did die before in another time and place, but not once did he remember a time period when he died by Sylar's hand. What was this? When?

He needed his answers.

He closed his eyes, and concentrated.

And before he knew it he was standing on a roof.

"_Good afternoon. Most of you have no idea who I am. My name is Nathan Petrelli, and I was elected to Congress in the state of New York. Seems like a long time ago."_

Peter stopped, his body frozen in time.

"_I lost my position. I lost my brother. I lost my family. I'm sad to say that I lost my way. But while I was gone, I had the chance to see the world through newly-humbled eyes."_

"Nathan..." he whispered.

"_Witnessed amazing things. I've seen ordinary people among us, trying their best each day to be heroes. These ordinary people...like you, like me, are capable of extraordinary things. You have no idea...how extraordinary."_

Peter became invisible and decided to fly off the roof or teleport to the ground block Nathan from the bullets to do something. And the actually sounded good, did he send himself back in time? But he looked at his hands, there was not evidence of a needle, but then again would there be one with his powers. But something did not seem right.

"Peter..."

And paused time once again as he turned around.

"Charles?"

"Hello Peter."

"This isn't really the past is it?"

"It is and it isn't."

"What do you mean?"

Charles crossed his arms and smiled. "Think about it Peter."

And Peter pondered. He turned around. He knew what was going to happen next and he wanted to fly down to the street and protect his brother, but he could not move. Somehow fate would not let him, but he could watch.

"_You came here because you needed to. You needed to hear the truth before you could save the world."_

"_Why me?"_

"_Because there has to be one that's good, there always has. And your heart has the ability to love unconditionally. Like I told you, in the end all that really matters is love."_

Peter started to cry. But what worth did that do? Seriously what did it do?

"_But there are other people, organizations, who don't want you to know the truth. I, myself, kept secrets. But last year... something incredible happened to me. And it changed my life. At first, I was afraid. But I'm...I'm not afraid anymore. I'm here to tell you the truth. I have the abili..._"

"Noooooooo!" Peter screamed.

He clenched his hands tightly and he squeezed his eyes shut.

There would be no more tears.

No more secrets.

Peter squeezed his fists tighter.

* * *

"Where are we?" Claire asked her grandmother. 

"Paris," Angela replied.

"You can't keep me here," Claire stated.

Angela made a slight nod.

"Perhaps not. You are stubborn."

The words burned from her raw throat.

"But I hope you now understand why I kept so many secrets. Why I tried so hard to kept what we are a secret."

"It didn't work did it?" Claire challenged, the tears came freely now, and though they did include grief, they were angry and resentful. "I healed my father. And if it is true that Peter can do it too, Nathan will be all right."

"Hmm," Angela said as she took a few steps away. "You really think you know everything, do you? I was naive once as well. But unfortunately the world is not like that. I had to take off my rose-colored glasses. I had to stop living in the past. My son is dead. I tried to stop it, but it happens each and every time. It's a curse. How many times can I close my eyes and see my son killed? How many times must I close my eyes at night and realize that my dreams are not just dreams but warnings of what is to come. Cars, bullets, explosions, disease. I have played God, but what of the cost?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were right Claire, the future isn't written in stone. However, some things are unavoidable."

* * *

Peter turned around; he had hate and pain in his eyes. 

"Peter..." Charles called.

"He told me that he owed me."

"Peter..."

"I wondered why Claire acted as if she was to blame."

Peter opened his eyes.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Hello, the above was the third chapter of this story, and the last chapter before Christmas. This being the case, I feel as if I have to post something happy now. So I have been trying to finish _**A Christmas Peril**_ and perhaps write more of _**Obsession**_ which is happy in comparison. LOL Oh and I also I have a challenge I need to work on that I doubt I will be able to get finished now. (sigh) Thanks for reading and for those of you that celebrate, "Merry Christmas!"_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Despondency**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T**

**Notes and Spoilers:**_** Through Volume 2: Chapter 11: Powerless, Graphic Novel Chapter 64: Elle's First Assignment Part 2, and Graphic Novel: Chapter 65: Normal Lives**_

* * *

_I could live again if you just stay alive for me. Please stay now, you left me here alone – it's the end of the line. Please stay I can't make it on my own; _**"End of the Line"**** The Offspring

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"What do you mean it is unavoidable?!" Claire shouted. This was the same woman that told her that Peter had to blow up. Was something wrong with her? "How can you act so nonchalant when it comes to your sons?! Are you truly that heartless?"

Angela turned away she could not look her granddaughter in the eye. She tried to explain but she would not listen.

"I allowed Peter to escape did I?" she snapped.

Claire stared at her, never did she see her grandmother break in such a fashion.

Angela would not allow Claire to see the tears that fell from her eyes, but she also knew that the mask she usually portrayed with her voice was also failing.

"You make a vow. You make choices. And then there is consequences."

She closed her eyes.

She remembered the fire. She remembered Nathan's tears. The ones she knew she could help go away but she kept her promise, she kept the secret.

And now this secret was behind her, and all the choices and the secrets screamed inside her brain.

But Claire did not understand. Or if she did she was trying her best to ignore the fact, to forget her indications and her concerns. If Claire thought it was her fault, she was wrong.

_It was hers._

* * *

Peter opened his eyes. The dull ache in his arm radiated from his shoulder to his fingers. The needle prevented his body to heal so he could freely give his brother blood, but how much blood did he give, how much did he need to give. He was not sure he cared at this moment. 

If he closed his eyes now, he knew what he would see. Or who he would see, the image burned in the back of his retina, and he could feel his blood pressure rise. He clenched his fingers

"Ahh!" he shouted.

The needle popped out of his skin and he watched as it healed up before his eyes, but what about Nathan?

He turned to his brother and placed the palm of his hand on his brother's forehead, and allowed his fingers to move his hair from his forehand. It was amazing that Nathan took his place as the brother with the long hair.

"They will pay for this Nathan, he will pay for what he did to you Nathan. I will promise you that."

He did not want to leave Nathan, he did not want to move. Three weeks prior he was dragged away. He saw the burns heal before his eyes but he was pulled away. Adam was right, the hospital was the first place they looked.

"Damn them..." he whispered. "Damn them...Damn him."

* * *

Bob's female partner left the room. He paid no attention to her warning. His plans were coming according to plan. Two birds with one stone they called it. He preferred to call it the icing on the cake. 

He got what he wanted, and then some.

Noah was back into the fold.

* * *

"There is something you need to know..." Nathan once told him. 

_There was this spooky Euro dude. And the one that did all the talking had Horn-rimmed Glasses._

"You tried to warn me. Claire is blaming himself, but it's not her fault."

"It's mine."

The tears tried to come down his face, but he allowed his angry to push them away.

"No." Peter said his voice cold and distant. A darker tone, so foreign from his norm. Fear turning to anger.

"Mom, told me to save the world," he whispered. "I wondered why it was my duty. Why I should care. And she told me about how you died of a virus. Still I did not remember you. Not until Adam prompted me. He did use me. Nathan...Nathan!"

He collapsed upon his brother's chest and cried. He was angry. He was so angry, but for the world's sake his grief was yet more powerful and he just cried.

"Nathan!"

And he remembered, the words Charles tried to tell him before that in the end, all that mattered was love. But it was not supposed to end this way. All he wanted to do was to tell the truth. But the secrets should have been kept.

But why the two bullets? The question haunted him. If it was just to keep him quiet, one would have been sufficient. And for this reason he could not abandon the feeling in his gut.

But that should have not mattered.

Just love.

He needed answers. He should have listened

But then he stopped when he felt rise and fall of a chest, and then before he could move, a hand that gently petted on back of his head.

"Peter," a faint, raspy voice uttered.

Peter arose and looked up at Nathan, his tear drenched face giving every emotion away. He remembered how Nathan looked at him after he awoke the day he jumped off the building, the day they both flew. He was happy and relieved. And again the look from across the room. Claire standing in front of him with a piece of glass and his mother and Nathan embracing each other in the corner of the walkway as if it was the end of the world. And he knew how he felt, because when Nathan collapsed in his arms at the news conference he felt the same.

"How much longer can the two of us play this game Pete?" Nathan added as he attempted to get up.

Peter did not reply verbally but instead hugged Nathan warmly.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_How was everyone's Christmas? Good I hope. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and would like to wish you all a happy and save New Year. The muse had its own mind made up on this chapter, and did not care about me one bit. LOL  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Despondency**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T**

**Notes and Spoilers:**_** Through Volume 2: Chapter 11: Powerless, Graphic Novel Chapter 64: Elle's First Assignment Part 2, and Graphic Novel: Chapter 65: Normal Lives**_

* * *

_Do you think about everything you've been through? You never thought you'd be so depressed._

_Are you wondering is it life or death? Do you think that there's no one like you?_**–Three Days Grace, ****One X: **_** "One X"**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Peter held onto Nathan tightly and cried.

"I will be lost without you Nathan," he stated. "I don't know what I would have done."

Nathan separated from Peter in order to hold his face in his hands.

"Oh Pete," he said and then he kissed on him on the forehead. "It might happen one day."

Peter flashed Nathan a look. "Don't say that. Nathan you do not understand. The day Simone died. You don't know what I did. There was so much more to it on why I said it was my fault. I got angry."

Nathan gave Peter a reassuring shoulder grab. "Peter of course you were angry."

"Nathan, this was before she was killed. See, I had someone that promised to help me with my powers, and then someone with a gun scared him away. And I took it out on Isaac because was the one that tipped them off. I taunted him. Called him out on his drug addiction. Ridiculed his relationship with Simone. Nathan, I said some very mean things to him. He shot at me. But I was invisible he couldn't see me but then the door opened and turned thinking it was me but it was Simone. If I wasn't so angry, she would still be alive."

Nathan took in what Peter said but flashed Peter a refreshing smile.

"It's okay Pete," he said. "I'm alive."

Peter bit down, so hard that his jaw started to ache. He turned around.

"I know who did this Nathan. I had a vision. I saw who it was."

He clenched his hands tightly.

"Before it happened?"

Peter shook his head. "Do you think I would let you?"

He held on to the nearby counter as if he needed it to stabilize himself.

"Nathan, I wanted to kill him. For what he did to you. For how he tricked me. But all I could do was grieve you. But what would I have done once my tears went away? When I either drowned or became bitter out of my anger for the lost of you? The last time I lost my temper Simone died."

Nathan stood up. A look of panic came upon Peter's face.

"I'm fine Peter. Because of you."

Nathan tried to smile. "The look on my face was probably similar to the one mom gave me when I told her I had to get away."

Nathan wrapped an arm over Peter's shoulder.

"Yeah. I remember the look she had when after I had my own when I showed up after seeing Isaac's paintings and saw your room empty," Nathan added. He gave Peter's arm a gentle squeeze. Do I want to know who killed shot me?" Nathan asked.

Peter closed his eyes, if Nathan only knew. If he could only read his mind, so he did not need to say it.

"Probably not." he whispered.

Nathan lowered his head.

"The man that killed you?" Nathan whispered back.

Peter shook his head. "Not this time."

* * *

Claire stared at her grandmother. She still could not believe she took her to Paris and away from Nathan and Peter. She remembered one thing Peter said to her once, and though it was true it make her sick to her stomach with annoyance, and fear. 

"If we save ourselves, who will save everyone else?" Claire whispered under breath.

Angela turned away.

"I did my share of saving the world Claire. And though, I was not like Adam who thought the world did not deserve saving, there is a time where one must quit and preserve their own. I tried to warn Nathan. I told him not told him not to pursuit who was trying to kill me and the others. I grabbed his arm and told him. That he would die. And it happened."

Claire looked at Angela.

"You can see the future. You didn't try to stop it. But also you teleported here. You are like Peter. Then again no you are not. You instead of trying to save the world, you tried to destroy it. And for what? So you can use Nathan to rule the world!"

"No. I did it to save the world. It depends on your definition. That company is like a drug. A mindless trip. It controls one's life. One's soul, one's destiny. These powers, I would give up in a moment. But the so-called cure was not a cure at all. It is an elimination. People in the company made up their own morality. Some literally having no need to worry about morality at all."

Claire rolled her eyes.

"And how are you any better?"

"I never claimed to be. But I have experience."

"Has your experience done you any good? It won't for sure if you give up."

Angela smiled, she placed a hand on Claire's shoulder.

"That is true."

* * *

Nathan looked at Peter. 

"What do you mean this time?"

Peter sighed. "Never mind."

Nathan shook his head.

"No. Tell me."

But Peter decided to be stubborn. "Why think of bad things Nathan?"

"I agree but you are the one that brought it up. Peter, you and I both know how much I tried to ignore these issues and pray for them to go away. But when you died. It changed all that. It forced me to believe in all this nonsense that I refused to believe in. And you know why, because I could not bear losing you. I started to believe all this destiny garbage until Claire told me how stupid that was. The future is not written in stone."

Peter took a deep breath.

"Yeah..." Peter nodded.

He closed his eyes tightly. It ached to think this but it was true, if he chose who lives and who dies, was he much better than those that were in the company. Perhaps he should have stayed in that prison, but he did, Nathan would have still be in that hospital. But he was alive. Did he fight fate? Did fate punish him? Would fate punish him again?

"Tell me what is bothering you Pete," Nathan said again. He tried his best to be tactful, but in times like these it was not his best trait.

Peter did not answer.

"Ever know something you did not want to know."

Nathan flashed a look at his brother.

Peter laughed.

"I'll take this as a yes. I am just glad you are here with me right now."

Nathan smiled.

"Me too Pete. Me too."

Nathan knew there was more to the story. There always was. Though back at the vault with Peter and Matt he promised them "No more secrets", he knew he had to break that promise. For the world was not ready for such a thing yet. He did not lie. He was not afraid anymore, not of his power anyway. Nor was he afraid of being locked away or studied. But looking at Peter, he knew he was afraid of one thing. Hurting his little brother. He wanted to know. And he would find out.

Peter placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder. 

_Everyone is entitled to their secrets._

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author Note: **_ Thanks to SylarQuinto for beta-reading and go through my several endings for this chapter. None were my original ending. There is some hints to what this ending was in this chapter but that was not my only plan. More hints to that in other chapters but done too specific. LOL, the muse likes behave more than me at times, and it won. Which perhaps is a good thing! I hope you enjoyed this story. I will be working on others soon including **Obsession**_** --Stef**


End file.
